Bittersweet love -English ver-
by MissKirigiri
Summary: The literature club is full of cute girls! Sayori, Natsuki, Monika, Yuri and MC are the members of the club, and they have a lot of fun when they're together. As it was expected, love will soon begin to emerge in the atmosphere... From Natsuki? To Sayori? [Pair: Sayori x Natsuki. Characters and fanarts aren't mine.]
1. The club room

—Good afternoon!—Sayori walks in in the classroom of the literature club, noisy and careless as always.

—Stop screaming whenever you enter; you scare me.—the only person in the clubroom is Natsuki, who's is sitting at a desk situated at the middle of the classroom, with a manga between her hands. Sayori runs towards her.

—You know where's MC and the others?—asks Sayori naively. Natsuki just shrugs, without even looking at her classmate.

—You are the vice-president, right? Monika hasn't told you anything?—the peppy girl shakes her head with a certain sadness on her face.—If you don't know, me neither.

—What're you reading?—regaining the composure from before, Sayori takes place right next to Natsuki, and looks over her shoulder, bothering Natsuki, who isn't a big fan of physical contact.—You love this manga, don't you?

—I can lend it to you if you want, but let me read alone, please.—blushed, she tries to push Sayori away.—I don't feel comfortable if I have you over me.

—You're so sensitive, Natsuki~ You're just like MC—she jokes while she obeys the wishes of the youngest, with a brilliant smile in her face.—But as a compensation... You know what you owe to me.

Natsuki looks at her hesitant and starts searching for something in her backpack. She pulls out a little bag containing two cookies, one normal and the other with chocolate chips. She leaves it on the desk where Sayori is.

—You are a gluttonous.

—I can't help it, your sweets are the best in the world!—with overflowing happiness, Sayori opens the bag and takes the cookie without chocolate, and puts it in her mouth. Her eyes lights up instantly.—Hmm, yes! You're the best, Natsuki!

Natsuki, even if she doesn't want to admit it, blushes so to the point where she looks like a tomato, just because of Sayori's compliments.


	2. Glances in the classroom

—Okay class, let's continue with the activity.—the math teacher says while writing something on the blackboard. Some of Natsuki's classmates proceed to replace the paper on their desk, while others whisper things non-related to the subject between them. Natsuki is doing neither of the two: with a half-broken pencil, she draws a little girl in company of cupcakes and sweets in a corner of her notebook, while trying to ignore the roars of her stomach.

—(I'm very hungry.)—at this moment, the door of the room opens. She looks up and recognizes a group of students from another class. A tall and good-looking boy asks the teacher for permission to enter. The teacher grants his request. Natsuki was distracted by the small commotion caused by the female students in the class starts when the aforementioned kid walks into the classroom. After him, two boys and two girls enter. Natsuki recognizes them, as they are members of the Volunteer Club. However, one of the girls is too familiar...

—Good morning, we are from Class 3-A and we have come to announce new important details about this year's cultural festival.—As she speaks, Sayori sketches a smile. Although her gaze was looking over the class until a second ago, her eyes meet Natsuki's where Sayoris eyes stay.

—(Why is she doing this? She's not even a voluntary ...)—Natsuki thinks—(Anyway, since it's about Sayori, it was very likely that she would end up bundle in the task thanks to her extroverted personality, even if she's not a fixed volunteer...)—the sky-blue eyes of her companion don't detach themselves from hers. The little girl spot a spark of fun and mischief in Sayori's irises. She begins to feel annoyed... And also something embarrassed .—(Stop looking at me, seriously.).

She tries to look away, but something comparable to attraction force forces her to continue observing the funny face of her classmate, who now that isn't speaking dedicate the seconds exclusively to not taking her eyes off of her.

—We are going to hang this poster with the information... Is it okay here?—before Natsuki noticed, Sayori has moved from her position, unwinding a poster. After the approval of the teacher, the redhead hang the mentioned object in an empty hole in the wall, surrounded by photos and projects belonging to Natsuki's class.—Well, this was all we had to say.—again, the faces of the two girls meet again. Sayori's lips move a little upwards, accompanying the slight blush of her cheeks and her gaze directed expressly towards Natsuki.

—Within a month, the school administration will post the list with the schedule of the clubs who have requested the stage for the festival day. Remember that you have until this Friday to register.—with only his voice, he makes all the girls in the class blush. Natsuki's also blushed, however, the reason wasn't quite the same as the other girls.

—(Stop smiling at me like that, Sayori, dummy...) .—feeling the warmth of her cheeks makes Natsuki feel even more ashamed of the situation. She rests her chin on the desk, just wanting to blend in with the furniture.

—She doesn't take her eyes of me, Natsuki is so cute and shy~.)—thinks Sayori.

They keep the eye contact until Sayori leaves the class.


End file.
